direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dir En Grey/Discography
This is Dir En Grey's discography. Please note that I only create articles for releases with songs that have unique lyrics provided by the booklets or other official sources. For a list of all tracks of each release, please go to the corresponding article. For all of the band's releases, I recommend their Discogs entry, which is also kept up-to-date by me. Indies These are songs that Dir En Grey only performed live during their indies days. They were changed over time and eventually received proper names and recording for an album or a single, or they were dropped entirely. New songs were at first tentatively called 新曲 Shinkyoku, which means "New Song", along with a number. * 新曲1 → 残-ZAN- * NS1 → 蜜と唾 * 新曲2 (aka "Re:birth") * 新曲3 → マゾヒスト・オブ・デカダンス → mazohyst of decadence * 新曲4 → 4 (仮) → レイズンデートル → raison detre * 新曲5 → 藍紫色 * 新曲6 → In FOOL'S MATE #198 (April 1998), Kaoru is asked about this song. He explains that he felt the need to change its title because the song became too different. Although unconfirmed, it's likely that he refers to 刹那's change to Unknown Despair a Lost, considering the evolution of the song (by late October 1997, its melody already resembled Unknown Despair a Lost, but it was still called 刹那) and the date of the interview. * 刹那 → Unknown Despair a Lost * 新曲8 → In a setlist in SHOXX #59, 新曲3 is mistakenly called 新曲8. 業 / 蒼い月 (1997) # 業 # 蒼い月 MISSA (1997) # 霧と繭 # 「S」 # Erode # 蒼い月 # GARDEN # 秒「」深 GAUZE (1999) # GAUZE -mode of adam- # Schweinの椅子 # ゆらめき # raison detre # 304号室、白死の桜 # Cage # 蜜と唾 # mazohyst of decadence # 予感 # MASK # 残-ZAN- # アクロの丘 # GAUZE -mode of eve- MACABRE (2000) # Deity # 脈 # 理由 # egnirys cimredopyh +) 　 　 an injection # Hydra # 蛍火 # 【KR】cube # Berry # MACABRE -揚羽ノ羽ノ夢ハ蛹- # audrey # 羅刹国 # ザクロ # 太陽の碧 鬼葬 (2002) # 鬼眼-kigan- # ZOMBOID # 24個シリンダー # FILTH # Bottom of the death valley # embryo # 「深葬」 # 逆上堪能ケロイドミルク # The Domestic Fucker Family # undecided # 蟲-mushi- # 「芯葬」 # JESSICA # 鴉-karasu- # ピンクキラー # 「神葬」 six Ugly (2002) # Mr.NEWSMAN # Ugly # HADES # umbrella # children # 秒「」深 VULGAR (2003) # audience KILLER LOOP # THE IIID EMPIRE # INCREASE BLUE # 蝕紅 # 砂上の唄 # RED…[em] # 明日無き幸福、呼笑亡き明日 # MARMALADE CHAINSAW # かすみ # Я TO THE CORE # DRAIN AWAY # NEW AGE CULTURE # OBSCURE # CHILD PREY # AMBER Withering to death. (2005) # Merciless Cult # C # 朔-saku- # 孤独に死す、故に孤独。 # 愛しさは腐敗につき # Jesus Christ R'n R # GARBAGE # Machiavellism # dead tree # THE FINAL # Beautiful Dirt # Spilled Milk # 悲劇は目蓋を下ろした優しき鬱 # 鼓動 THE MARROW OF A BONE (2007) # CONCEIVED SORROW # LIE BURIED WITH A VENGEANCE # THE FATAL BELIEVER # AGITATED SCREAMS OF MAGGOTS # GRIEF # 凌辱の雨 # DISABLED COMPLEXES # ROTTING ROOT # 艶かしき安息、躊躇いに微笑み # THE PLEDGE # REPETITION OF HATRED # THE DEEPER VILENESS # CLEVER SLEAZOID UROBOROS (2008) # SA BIR # VINUSHKA # RED SOIL # 慟哭と去りぬ # 蜷局 # GLASS SKIN # STUCK MAN # 冷血なりせば # 我、闇とて # BUGABOO # 凱歌、沈黙が眠る頃 # DOZING GREEN # INCONVENIENT IDEAL Unplugged Disc # DOZING GREEN (Before Construction Ver.) # GLASS SKIN (Japanese Lyrics Re-mastering) # DOZING GREEN (Japanese Lyrics Re-mastering) DUM SPIRO SPERO (2011) # 狂骨の鳴り # THE BLOSSOMING BEELZEBUB # DIFFERENT SENSE # AMON # 「欲巣にDREAMBOX」あるいは成熟の理念と冷たい雨 # 獣慾 # 滴る朦朧 # LOTUS # DIABOLOS # 暁 # DECAYED CROW # 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇 # VANITAS # 流転の塔 Disc II # 羅刹国 (2011) # DIABOLOS (Demo2010, Short Ver.) # 暁 (Demo2010) THE UNRAVELING (2013) # Unraveling # 業 # かすみ # 鴉 # Bottom of the death valley # Unknown.Despair.Lost # THE FINAL Disc II # MACABRE ARCHE (2014) # Un deux # 咀嚼 # 鱗 # Phenomenon # Cause of fickleness # 濤声 # 輪郭 # Chain repulsion # Midwife # 禍夜想 # 懐春 # Behind a vacant image # Sustain the untruth # 空谷の跫音 # The inferno # Revelation of mankind Disc II # and Zero # てふてふ The Insulated World (2018) Disc I # 軽蔑と始まり # Devote My Life # 人間を被る # Celebrate Empty Howls # 詩踏み # Rubbish Heap # 赫 # Values of Madness # Downfall # Followers # 谿壑の欲 # 絶縁体 # Ranunculus Disc II # 理由 Singles and other songs * 「楓」~if trans ~ (1997) ** Ash ** 惨劇の夜 ** 業 * JEALOUS (1998) ** JEALOUS ** Unknown Despair a Lost * -I'll- (1998) ** -I'll- ** 虜 * 【KR】cube (2000) ** JEALOUS -reverse- * 太陽の碧 (2000) ** children * ain't afraid to die (2001) ** ain't afraid to die * embryo (2001) ** embryo * かすみ (2003) ** 腐海 * 朔-saku- (2004) ** G.D.S. * GLASS SKIN (2008) ** undecided * 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇 (2009) ** 残 * LOTUS (2011) ** OBSCURE * DIFFERENT SENSE (2011) ** 罪と規制 * 蜜と唾 (2011) ** 蜜と唾 * [(Remastered & Expanded) (2012)|UROBOROS [Remastered & Expanded (2012)]] ** HYDRA ** BUGABOO RESPIRA * 輪郭 (2012) ** 霧と繭 * SUSTAIN THE UNTRUTH (2014) ** 流転の塔 (Acoustiv Ver.) * VESTIGE OF SCRATCHES (2018) ** 腐海 ** Beautiful Dirt * 人間を被る (2018) ** Ash * The World of Mercy (2019) ** The World of Mercy